sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobian Riders (rp)
Plot Axel and his friends visit the United federation for a vacation when a hologram of Robotnik comes on a huge screen in the city tell people that he will hold a race once again, but this time the Reward is the Fenrir Garnet, the Sacred gem that has been in Nimagi tribe for generations. Knowing that Fenrir will get angry again Axel signs up. But there's a twist; there will be teams of 5 each member will will be put into different races where to goal is too end up in the first 3 places to advance. Members Sonicsilva1 (host) XxDuskstarxX (Let's do this ):D) Brudikai222(Cuz Ramen) ArcticFariytail (meow! ^-^) Racers Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Axel the Hedgehog Yokotira the Hedgehog Shira the Fox Arctic the Cat Non racers Mahdi the Weasel Act 1: The Set-up Asonja looked around the city, with a map on his watch. He showed no expression at all. "Why would Eggman come up with this stupid idea...? I dont even know how to use a board!" He says, almost pouting. Raven walked up behind him, surprising him. "Dude, it's like using a hovering skateboard." She said, laughing. "If you have trouble, I can just teach you." He made a rather hilarious "Eep" and jumped back. He sighs and clutches his heart. "Jesus Christ Raven! But yes, could you please teach me how to ride a board? Please?" What caught Raven's eyes was a scar on Asonja's forehead. His hair was covering just a bit of it. Mahdi hands Axel his first hover board. " this one is is designed to fit your personality Axel... hope ya like it" Axel looks at it and drops it on the ground and it starts hovering. "FREAKING COOL MAHDI!! The best thing you created so far!" Raven nodded to Asonja, and then looked at the city. "Be right back, gonna go make a board. You guys.. Go get shakes or something." She said as she darted off to a mechanic shop. "W-wait, you BUILD them?! WEll count me in!" Asonja says as he rushes with Raven to the shop. Apparently he likes to build things. "Well duh, I build them. The only reason I was created was to be the brains and the engineer of my.." She broke off. She took a bunch of stuff, payed for it, and ran into the Skateboard shop on the other side of the street. Mahdi and Shira talk about her board and she walks over to Axel. " Arnt these boards cool?!" "I know!!! Its like snowboarding but on air!!" Axel and shira start acting like kids who see snow for the first time ride short distances oon their hover boards. Asonja didnt question why she broke off. He ran with her to the shop and looked around at all the avaliable boards. However, none of them fit his style and he sighs. He looked at Raven for a moment. "Is it okay if you let me build the boards? I do have a specific design for one of them..." "Oi you guys better hurry up our Ice cream gunna melt or ima eat it!!!" Axel calls. "Hes serious about that!" Shira said after. "Sure." Raven said, and tossed him a plain skateboard. "You can customize it however you want." Raven payed for the skateboards, ran out, and started to take the wheels of hers. "I think i ate Asonja's already......' Axel said having icecream on his mouth. Sitting down, Raven tossed the skateboard wheels over her head. She started attaching a small but powerful motor, and a black and neon green steel coating. Axel and Shira can be seen looking at a list. The list is a directory on where each race will be held and who is going there. Asonja was doing his as well. But to Raven's concern, it looked like a board that would make villians jealous. It was all jet black with stainless steel plating and a glossy finish. The corners were spiky and the back glowed black. His motor was decent as well, a very common one. He puts it on the ground, testing it's mechanics. He pressed on it, smirking. "It's done!" He says. "Check this out Raven!" "Going to Green Hill zone nice!!" Shira exclaimed. "I cant find my name..."Axel said pouting. " Robotnik isnt smart enough to put it in alphabetical order!" Asonja stepped onto the board, wobbling all over the place. Axel was lucky enough to notice Asonja's strange new board and terrible balancing skills (Gtg) Axel sees Asonja struggling and starts laughing while walking over. " Dude its like your balancing on the great oak back on Nimagi." Raven was still working on hers, trying to put as much effort into it as possible. She was adding a few buttons on the bottom to attach her feet, so she couldn't fall off. When at last she finished, she got up, grinning. She dropped it, and it hovered. "Done!" She said, grinning. "Shut it Axel..." Asonja says before falling onto his bottom on the hard wooden floor. "ARGH! I think I broke something important after that..." He said, now on his side in pain. Raven looked at Asonja. She walked over, and extended a hand to help him back up. "How about you bring your board to a pole, and grab onto that while you balance?" She suggested, smiling. "Thats how I was taught.." Asonja didnt grab her hand right away, but he did with a strange blush. He got up and nodded. "I'll try that...and thanks for helping me up." He took his board and held onto a pole. He got onto the board and tightly gripped the pole "OH GOD THIS IS FREAKY. I feel like Im going to fall and break my neck..." He says, getting very pale. "Wait wait wait wait, aren't you motion sick?!" Raven said, completely forgetting. "If you are, how would you race?" She said, an eyebrow raised. "You shouldn't have reminded him... this make me feel like we're in a bad cartoon.... i bet hes gunna get sick riiiiiiiiight now." Axel said crossing his arms. Just like Axel said, he fell over, covering his mouth. "Arrrrgh god....Everything's spinning....Bleeeh...." His eyes rolled around, almost as pale as Axel. " ALL PARTICIPANTS TO THE MONORAIL PLEASE!!!" A voice called. (Brb -Raven) "Oh god not the Monorail...!" Asonja groaned, still pale. He grabbed onto his still hovering board. Axel was the first one on, while Shira got on a different one. " Asonja get on that train over there, your going to starlight zone. I still dont know where Im going.." "R-right..." He says weakly and he got on the monorail. "Oh god This is going to be bumpy..." "HELLO is this thing on Q-bot? Hello racers This is your host Dr. Eggman, Im sure you're aware of the rules but I will add one more. One, Axel the Hedgehog has a power called Vector control. He is unable to use those or his entire team will be disqualified. "Fine i dont use my powers anyway..." Axel said. "Oh and I forgot to add this to the list but Axel will be going to the Jungle Joyride Region." Axel's eyes widened and it it seemed like all the color from his fur disappeared.. Asonja heard this and he laughed weakly as he was getting more sick. "Oh joy...he's gonna have a good time.." Raven looked at the list. She saw her name, but next to it, the place was empty. "What the heck?! Well, how useful this list has been." She said sarcastically. Axel starts trying to bang on the train doors like he was afraid of something there. "NO NOT THERE DEAR GOD PLEASE NO!!!!!" "Mahdi whats wrong with him?" Shira asked. "He only told me he had a weird experience there..." Mahdi said eating a hotdog. Raven shrugged. "Well at least HE has a place to go." Raven muttered, still trying to find if she would go anywhere. "Oh, and I forgot to mention." Eggman says on the loud speaker for everyone. "I have recently noticed I have forgotten to put Raven, one of our racers, to a destination. She will take the Starlight zone with Asonja. I hope I cleared up about everything. Have fun!" The monorail to go to Starlight stopped and opened for Raven. Luckily she was nearby when she saw the rail. She even saw poor sick Asonja on the ride there. Raven leapt in, and looked at Asonja. "You okay there..?" She said, glancing at him. Raven had her board balanced on top of her head since she was bored. "I wish I could be better...I wonder how I'm going to race with this stupid sickness..." He muttered. Even though he showed no signs of emotion in front of Axel, he was showing it very clearly in front of her. His eye was twitching, the side of his mouth was twitching as well. This was a sign of fear, something Asonja barely shows anymore. The train caring Axel took off. His screams could be heard until the train went into a tunnel. Asonja's grip increased on the pole, seeming to stare off with the same face of fear. It was as if his clothing didnt fit his actual personality at all. Raven blinked at him. After a second, she smiled. "Well, I can't cure Motion Sickness, but I can help you balance on your board without a pole, Asonja." "Hey guys can you hear me? Its me Mahdi im talking to you through your ear sets. You all can talk to each other like a group cell phone call." "Thanks Raven...I need all the help I can get." He tapped on his ear piece. "That's great. I'll have to talk about this later..." He turns off the ear piece with a grunt. The earpiece shocks asonja. "Sorry Asonja but these have to be kept on I would have told you that if you didnt already try..." Mahdi said finishing his hotdog. He growled. "Fine...but dont talk to me right now..." He says harshly. He seems to be annoyed. "Listen Raven, could I ask you something, just out of curiosity?" Raven nodded. She took the earpiece out of her ear. "What is it?" He took his out of his ear too. "What would you do if something happened to me during the race? Like some kind of accident or something...? Im just curious..." He asks. It was a rather strange question, but he's awfully cautious. Axel's train reached Jungle Joy Ride Region, the racers got off and walked into a village. " This is the same Village "She's" in!!!" Axel's voice was trembling. "Probably leap off my board and come help. I don't care about winning.." Raven said, looking at him. "Yeah me neither..." Asonja says. "But like...how would you feel though...?" Raven sighed and looked down. "Scared. I'd blame it on myself. Maybe even a bit frightened... That a friend was in trouble." She looked nervous, as if someone else had asked her this before. For some reason, she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, don't worry about it too much. If something happens to me, I'll be sure to go through it until you come to my rescue." He smiled a little, attempting to make her feel better. "I'd do the same for you like you were my..." He cuts off, and looks away, silent again. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but at the same moment, the monorail stopped. "Everyone off for Starlight Zone." Raven quickly grabbed her board and walked out, head down, still a bit nervous. "Who is "She" Axel you never told us..." Shira asked. Axel sighed. "Do you remember that mission I went on alone? I in the Jungle Joy Ride Region when the X31- Phoenix's engine failed and I crash landed on one of the Islands. I woke up to find my self in the hut of a tribe called the Risen Eagle. Then thats when I saw the "Princess" of their tribe Yokotira... and I dont wanna talk about this anymore..." Asonja walked out behind Raven, looking at the odd darkness of Starlight. "Huh...this makes me feel weird..." He said quietly like he has a hunch. " And she lives at the village your at now?" Mahdi asked researching. "Yes yes she does and I dont want to be here Asonja trade places with me please!!!" Asonja didnt hear Axel since his ear piece was not in his ear. He got his board and set up near a pole to balance. "Oh god...Im so going to be in last place..." Raven put her earpiece back in. She tossed something to Asonja and mouthed: "Put it on your board." Then she walked to the crowd of other racers, trying to make allies for the race. He looked at the device curiously and put it on the bottom of his board, still holding onto the pole. "What does this even do...?" He mutters. "AXEL YOUR BACK!!!" Axel's screams can be heard in the earpieces. "I think she found him...." Mahdi said removing his earpiece. Luckily, Asonja didnt have the earpiece on him but he jumped when he heard Axel's scream. He rolls his eyes and continues to mess around with the device he has. " Attention everyone the race is starting please report to the starting line!!!" Eggman's voice sounded on an intercom. Asonja grunted and finally put the device safely onto the board. He lets go of the pole and puts the earpiece in. He went to Raven, the board under his arms. Raven could tell he was thinking of something because of his narrowed eyes straight ahead. Raven almost laughed since Axel had screamed like a girl. She went to the starting line, waiting to go. The lights and starting line light up. The race was just about to begin. "Lets get this over with..." Asonja muttered, not seeming to be confident at all. "You look great in that coat Axel!!" Yokotira called out to him the other racers laughing. "Fenrir please let this one race kill me." Axel mumbled under his breath. Act 2: The First Round Begins Asonja started backing up, when the countdown starts. He was tightly gripping his board, nervous. The electric gate opens and Axel starts running and throws his board down and jumps on currently in 4th place. Asonja's device grew straps that attached them to his feet. Now, he couldn't fall off. He smirked at this and as the countdown started getting near to 1, Asonja ran forward, threw his board ahead of him and jumps on it. The straps hold him onto the board as he blasts off to 3rd. He had his eyes narrowed, keeping his sight from blurring as his motion sickness started coming in. Raven was already on her board, charging the motor to blast off in a tangle of speed. As the clock counted down to 1, she blasted off. She came in 2nd but she was soon passed by two other people. Asonja caught up with Raven, as she notices he's not puking yet. He kept a stern face as he boosts ahead of her. "Dont fail me now body..." He muttered to himself as they reach a ramp Asonja jumps off of it. Doing a 720 spin method. He perfectly lands it and slowed down a bit as he held his head. "Oh god...that wasnt a good idea..." He states before blasting off again back into the race. Raven pushed her board to keep going, while she leapt into the air as they neared the ramp. As the board passed the ramp, she landed back on it, and kept going. A few enemies were ahead. He drifts away from them, but he was too close to one of the bomb enemies, causing it to blow up. Asonja flew from the impact, hitting a wall. His feet were still attached to the board but he was beginning to get motion sick at its full potential. He kicked ahead back into the race, but in 6th place. His vision was getting worse from the impact of the explosion. Raven was back in second, but she hesitated as she saw Asonja getting more and more Motion Sick. "Asonja, just close your eyes. Pretend the wind is just from the windy day you're in." Raven said into the earpiece. She then charged up her motor again and blasted in front of first place a couple of meters. He took her advice and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and opened them back up and his vision was just fine now. He smirked, burst into flames and blasted ahead. He was off his board now, running up to 2nd until his fire ran out. He got back onto his board and kept his speed. Axel passes 2 racers and was now in second place. One person loses control and slams into a tree. Axel started laughing. Asonja started to get a bit of strain on his body from the fire he produced to speed ahead of the racers. His vision was getting blurry again, and the deep breathing didnt seem to help that much anymore. It did help, but just a little. Raven looked forward, squinting her eyes. She saw the Finishing Line. Slowly, she slowed down and let Asonja pass. Then, she charged her motor and pushed him and his board across the line. This way, she came in 2nd, and he came in 1st. He was a bit surprised by that as he passed the finish line in 1st. He slowed down to a stop and deactivated the straps. He got off his board and hugged Raven when she stopped. "Thank you so much! I really wanted you to win though..." He says letting go afterwards. Raven nodded. "You're welcome.. But, I wanted you to win just to show you you can still win. Even if you are motion sick.." Raven said, looking away. He blushed just a bit. "I blame genetics...but I still thank you for everything." He smiles, really ecstatic. It's impossible to see happiness from Asonja. It's like the end of the world if that happens. He stops and looks at Raven. "Would you mind helping me make another board? I think I have a different idea instead of using a board." He took out a piece of paper, sketching on it for a moment. "Sure.." Raven said as she looked at his sketch. "Looks good. I think we can replicate it." She picked up her board, balancing it on her head. "Well...actually...It's not meant to be a board..." He says. "It's supposed to be...Hover Shoes..." This wasnt his original idea at all. He wasnt planning on making a new hoverboard from the beginning. Raven grinned. "Well, that's definitely possible. I like that idea even more." She lost her balance and her board fell off her head. Raven catches it before it hit the ground. He chuckled at that and nodded. "Alright then. Lets head back to the town and wait for the 2nd round to begin. I wonder where we'll be headed next." He says before walking back to the monorail. "Alrighty." Raven muttered as she followed him back to the monorail. She leapt inside, and sat down. After a moment or so, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He held onto the pole inside the monorail as it went back to the town. He noticed that he was having a few improvements of motion sick. He went to his phone to find an absolute cure for it and how to make it himself. Soon, the monorail stops at the town. Asonja woke up Raven and went out of the rail, slightly dizzy this time. His head still hurt from the bomb explosion. Skipping the majority of Axel's race he won. He stopped in the same village earlier. Yokotira welcomed him back. "Welcome back winner your train is here for ya." "Yeah thanks cya Yoko.." Axel step onto the train the other racers did as well. Raven yawned, and walked out. She looked around, looking for where she could stay for the night. Soon, she walked into a hotel and booked three rooms. She went up to hers and fell asleep, after telling everyone she had a room for them in the hotel. Asonja was the first to thank her as he went to his room. He started working on his Hoverboots first before working on his other secret project. Axel gets off of the train and meets up with Shira and Mahdi. " Hey guys how'd you do Shira?" "I got second but hey atleast I was in the top 3." Shira responded. "You both did great, ok thats 1 round done 5 more to go....." Mahdi said trying to sound encouraging Asonja spoke in the earpiece to Axel. "Yo, Raven got us rooms at the hotel near you. You're in the room next to mine." He sounded tired for some odd reason to Axel. "Um Axel look behind you." Mahdi tapped Axel on his sholder. Axel turned around. "Hey Axel I joined the race it looks really fun!!" Yokotira said with a warm smile. "How did you get off your Island!!!!" Axel backed up as he looked pale. "The train silly." Yoko said. " Now if one of us wins we get to share the Fenrir Garent!!" Axel locks up and Mahdi uses his drones to carry im to the hotel. "Good to finally meet you!! "Mahdi and shira walks off with Axel. After Asonja finishes his hoverboots, he goes into the bathroom to attempt his cure for Motion sickness. At first, it started to work, but there was a rather unnecessary side effect. He eeped a little at his new appearance and stayed in the bathroom, hoping Axel wouldnt come into his room.